We Need To Talk
by kylagarrett
Summary: Stiles and Lydia have a ten year old daughter named Aliyah. She discovers some thing and Stiles has to be the one to tell her.


We need to talk

One-shot

They hadn't intended for it to happen. They were totally innocent. All they tried to do was have a quick session and watch a movie or something. That is until their ten year old daughter, Aliyah, walked in on them. They both sat on the edge of their queen sized bed. She had on his College hoddie with cotton shorts. She was trying to say some thing but couldn't break the awkward silence without laughing. She heard him sigh and scratch his head uncomfortably. When she looked up at him, he seemed in a daze. His large brown eyes stared at the wall. She cleared her throat, expecting him to turn and look at her. "Some one has to talk to her." She finally spoke up, relived that the silence was finally over. Stiles lowered his head and deflated a sigh. "Yeah I know. So I'll let you take this one." Stiles said quickly, he tried so very hard to ease by it. She let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Oh no. Not this time." Stiles groaned and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "C'mon Lyd, do it for me, please." He gave her that look. Every time he didn't want to do some thing he'd give her that look.

Lydia thought back to when Aliyah was around two years old. They were having all of their friends over and Lydia was making her special lasagna. Aliyah must have eaten to much chocolate ice cream or some thing. Every one was in the kitchen laughing as Lydia cooked. She threw her head back in laughter as Stiles and Scott told one of their classic stories. Stiles felt a tug on his pants and looked down at his daughter. He bent down as she whispered some thing in his ear. Every one in the kitchen watched in silence. Lydia went over to them as Stiles bent down, placing his hands on his knees. "Aw isn't that cute. Aliyah made a poopie. Looks like a little surprise…. For mommy." He looked at Lydia who gasped in shock. "Stiles, why me. I did it last time." She protested as Stiles walked away to the living room. "Wash your hands before you serve dinner!" He yelled over his shoulder. Lydia smiled sweetly at her daughter and held out her hand. "C'mon Aliyah, let's get you cleaned." That was the first time he gave her that look. She changed her daughter with her fingers her over her nose. "God, what has your father been feeding you?"

After sharing this memory with Stiles, he had given up. "Ok fine, I'll do it." She smiled and wiggled her eyebrows in victory. He deflated a breath once more before heading downstairs. When he reached her room, he opened the door to find his brown haired daughter asleep. He did a victory fist pump and went back upstairs to his wife. "She's asleep." He said as he got in the bed with her. "You gonna have that talk." She said as she took off his hoodie, reveling her black laced sleeping shirt. Stiles turned over on his side, facing her. "Hey remember some thing like this happened before."

Lydia thought back to when her daughter was five years old. It was an average morning for the small family. Stiles stood over the stove, making pancakes for his family. Lydia sat at the table on her phone and Aliyah played with her dolls. She tapped her mother, bringing her out of a deep and long message she was typing. Lydia hummed as she looked into her daughters big brown curious eyes. She had Stiles looks, but had her book smarts. "Mommy, where do babies come from?" Stiles and Lydia shared a shocked glance. Before Lydia cleared her throat. What was she supposed to say? Oh, babies come form a woman's womb and it happens when you have sex with a man? "Well sweet heart…." Lydia begun. Stiles watched the scene in front of him with an amused smile. "You know who God is right?" Her daughter nodded. "Well he places these seeds in a girl's body, that why their stomachs get so big." Aliyah's eyes filled with fascination. "Ooh, does he plant pumpkin seeds, I love pumpkin seeds." Lydia smiled at her daughter. "Well of coarse, how do you think you were made." Lydia says as she takes a sip of her coffee. Her daughter seems pleased with the answer she got and walks to her room. Lydia looks over to Stiles who is laughing. "Good one." He says before turning back to his pancakes. He looks back at her with a content smile on his face. "What?" She asks.

"Nothing, I just love you." She smiles and goes back to her phone. "I thought so."

When Lydia is done with the memory, she notices that Stiles asleep.

The next morning Lydia wakes up in an empty bed. She reaches for her phone on the small dresser, where their lamp sits, and finds a note instead. The note said, 'Went to get coffee with Scott, Aliyah is with Allison, she dropped her off at school, I'll be back before you awake' She grins and puts down the note. "You're late." She says to herself before turning their TV.

Scott laughs and sits back in the booth. Stiles is telling him about what happened last night and asking for his advice. "So what are you going to do?" Scott wipes a tear of laughter from his eye and sits up. "I don't know." Stiles takes another sip of his coffee. "This is what you guys get; I mean seriously have I not taught you well? Never have sex with the kids in the house." Scott takes a large bite out of his donut. "I didn't know that having sex with my wife would be a consequence." He sighs and tugs on his hair. "Ok you pretend to be Aliyah." He tells Scott. Scott smiles. "Ok hold on a second." He flips his imaginary hair twice. "That's a weird example but ok." Stiles clears his throat as he tries to come up with words. "Aliyah, when two adults love each other…." He starts as Scott bats his eye long eye lashes. "They want to show it. And they do that by- ok I can't do this." He caves and Scott laughs. "Dude, you almost had it!" He shouts and gets awkward glares from people. Scott doesn't seem to care and continues eating his donut. "I'll think of some thing." They finish their coffee and split the bill.

Lydia is sitting on the couch when Stiles arrives. They wait in silence when Aliyah's bus pulls up. She walks in and greets her parents like usual and goes to her room. "Go get her." Lydia says once Stiles stands up. He takes a deep breath. Lydia stands and wraps her arms around his waist form behind. "Ready for the most awkward conversation you'll ever have with you daughter." Lydia laughs at his face expression. "Has anyone ever told you you're so funny?" He asks, sarcasm dripping through his words. He blows out another deep breath before going into his daughter's room.

He comes back out 20 minutes later with a disgusted look on his face. She laughs as she stands up, off the couch. "How'd it go?" Stiles scratches his head as he sits down. "She asked a lot of questions, and I mean a lot, Scott was right, we should never have sex with kids in the house." Lydia looks at him with wide eyes. "You told Scott?!" She exclaimed. "Was I not supposed to?" He gets his answer when Lydia throws a couch pillow in his face. "If it makes you feel any better, he thought it was hilarious." Lydia sighs. "No, that doesn't make me feel better at all." She crosses her arms and pouts. Stiles laughs. "You think that's funny huh? Well let's see how funny it is when you're sleeping on the couch tonight." Stiles stops laughing and groans. Lydia stands and walks to her room. "Oh c'mon Lydia, I'm sorry, I love you!"

That same night Stiles sneaks into their room. Lydia rolls on him and chuckles. "I love you." She says as he rubs her back soothingly. "I thought so."


End file.
